Silent Voice
by beautiful girl red
Summary: Si quieres vivir, primero debes aprender lo que es la vida. Si quieres ser feliz, primero debes lo que es el verdadero dolor. Si quieres ganar, primero debes saber lo que es perder.


-Nombre-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Edad-

-18 años-

-Altura-

-1.52-

-¡Siguiente!-

Se levanto del haciendo y salio de la cabina para después ir a su aula

-Profesor, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro señorita Haruno-

Paso de largo, escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros, insultos, bromas pesadas, etc...

-Como les iba diciendo-

Se sentó, y dio vuelta levemente agarrar su auriculares y su celular. Acto seguido ponérselos. Veía como el profesor comenzaba a regañar a dos chicos que minutos antes estaban golpeándose

Saco su notebook de su mochila, y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que le parecía interesante y a la vez importante

La explicación continuo, y después de una hora la clase termino, agarro su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, y después su notebook, y salio de la aula, para en caminarse hacía al piso de arriba.

Las clases, los recesos, todo se estaba volviendo tan, tan monótono, tan aburrido, tan normal...

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que dirigió su mirada a la ventana, y de repente el piso se comenzó a mover tan fuerte que quienes estaban parados calleron...

El sonido de la alarma sonaba tan fuerte que ella solo pudo pararse tranquilamente, y comenzar a caminar,guardo sus auriculares en su mochila pero había algo que no encajaba, ella sentía el piso plano, no sentía el movimiento, pero al ver a los demás corriendo, empujando, algunos deteniéndose para ayudar a los otros, se sentía tan indiferente, tan incomoda y ajena al dolor y miedo que los demás sentían...

-Evacuen la institución- La directora se veía tan asustada, que por un momento sintió pena por ella

Un escalofrío la recorrió y una sensación desagradable la lleno

De repente, cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, para salir del instituto, el temblor paro, pero esto no detuvo a los chicos y chicas que la empujaban de un lado a otro, hasta provocar que ella cayera al piso y su mochila chocara con el pavimento

Escuchaba insultos, gritos...

Sentía patadas, golpes...

El dolor que en aquellos momentos sentía, era tan agudo, y de su boca salían gritos, inaudibles

-¡Hey, paren!-

Escucho un grito, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso

-¡Paren, le están haciendo daño!-

Un chico se acerco a ayudarme, me levanto y agarro mi mochila, después me sujeto por la cintura y me llevo fuera de la multitud, que parecía no cesar

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si-

Respondió y agache la mirada, mi cabeza dolía, y mis manos ardían

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakura ¿y tu?-

-Naruto-

El chico era alto, tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda y un otro en el costado del labio inferior, su cabello era rubio pálida, con su tez blanquecina resaltaba el color de sus ojos azules...

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el chico había carraspeado la garganta incomodo

-Lo siento, Naruto-

-Tranquila, Sakura-

Sonrio de bajo, una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa

-Me debo ir, con lo ocurrido es peligroso estar en la institución-

Vio como el chico le devolvía la sonrisa,confiado de si mismo

\- Adios, Sakura-chan, espero volver a vernos-

Abrió los ojos y vio como el se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y tranquilamente salio de la institución, hasta dejar de ser visible ante sus ojos

.a

I'm caught up in your expectations

(Estoy atada a las expectativas)

.

Respiro profundamente, el haber visto a Naruto la hacía sentirse mejor, pero no sabía porque, Naruto seguía siendo un desconocido, no sabia si iba con ella, cuantos años tenia, solo sabía su nombre, no más, pero aun a si, había algo en el que la atraía,tal vez era su aspecto despreocupado, o su forma de ser...

Un recorrido recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar levemente.

Borro el pensamiento de haber conocido a Henry, y trato de enfocarse en otra cosa, agarro su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Bajo los escalones y se coloco en la orilla de la banqueta, para después estirar su brazo y pedir sutilmente un taxi

Un auto se detuvo a unos pocos metros adelante de donde estaba ella, con paso tranquilo camino hacía el auto y una vez cerca se metió

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?-

-A la central Norte, por favor-

-Claro-

Agarro sus audífonos y se undio en el sonido y la letra de la canción, todo iba tan bien, que parecía perfecto, hasta el punto de ponerla inquieta y nerviosa, algo no encajaba

De repente el auto se detuvo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que se tuvo que agarrarse del asiento para no chocar con el asiento del copiloto

-¿Qué ocurre, por qué nos detenemos?-

-El trafico señorita-

Ella fruncío el ceño confundida y a la ves disgustada, tenía un mal presentimiento

De repente las manos le comenzaron a sudar, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a temblar

-¡Espere señorita! ¡¿Qué hace?!, ¡no es de buena educación salirse del auto cuando hay bastante trafico!-

Más ella hizo caso omiso a las palabras del taxista, y salio del auto, el cielo se comenzaba a tornar de un color negro opacado, casi gris, y después rojizo, nada agradable

Otra vez el pavimento comenzó a moverse, tan fuerte que los postes de luz caían, uno cayo en el taxi, la parte delantera fue la única que fue aplastada por este. Después un liquido rojo salio por la puerta, que fue entreabierta a causa del poste

Ella solo pudo retroceder, estaba en un shock tan profundo, que sentía muy lejanos los gritos de las personas, los lloriqueos de los niños por haber perdido a sus padres.

Tapo su boca, y sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, la opresión en el pecho era responsable de aquella desagradable sensación...

Pero de repente el temblor paro.

Muerte. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

Era lo que se podía observar.

 _Cruk Cruk Cruk_

Voltea por instinto hacía arriba, el cielo se estaba abriendo, las nubes negras y grises, el tono del cielo rojo...

Seres rojizos, con alas enormes, y una mirada gélida, sombría y sádica comenzaron a salir de este

Golpes, empujones, gritos, lamentaciones era lo que se oía, más ella no hizo nada, solo observo, como aquellos seres mataban a quienes se detenían a ayudar a las personas que se vieron afectadas por el temblor. Y pasaban de largo a quienes huían sin ayudar y solo empujar a los demás, para salvar su vida.

-¡Cuidado!-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho, sintió el impacto de sus rodillas con el pavimento, su cuerpo lo sentía tan ligero, y la vista se volvió completamente negra.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba desorientada, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, como si miles de balas la hubieran atravesado, trato de tallarse los ojos, pero al intentar levantar su mano, sintió como si algo la detuviera, algo de metal, duro y fuerte.

Trato de levantar la otra, pero se sintió lo mismo, el mismo metal, el mismo dolor.

Trato de mover las piernas, pero era en vano, pero está vez se sentía algo fuerte, pero solo era en una pierna, no sabía cual, ambas dolían...

-Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Susurro una joven de cabello corto, con un persing en la barbilla, ojos azulados, y de estatura media, que al igual que ella estaba atada

-Sakura, ¿Y tu?-

-Ino-

And this storm is rising inside of me

(Y esta tormenta va creciendo dentro de mí)

Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?

(¿No sientes chocar nuestros mundos enteros?)

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

-Una larga historia, pero...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

Ino me mira con ¿dolor?, pena, quizás...

-Estamos en el infierno, bienvenida-

Abro los ojos y comienzo a negar levemente

-Eso...eso no puede ser-

-Créelo, yo llegue aquí hace 2 años-

Abro aun más los ojos y la miro, buscando algún rastro de dolor en su mirada, o de engaño

-¿Es broma, no?-

-No, después de un tiempo te acostumbras-

-...-

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-18 ¿y tu?-

-Igual-

-Cuéntame más de tu vida-

-Hum-

-¿Tienes novio?-

Ella se sonroja, y agacha la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, se llama Sai-

Ella levanta la cabeza y con la mirada me incita a que le diga si yo tengo novio

-No, pero hay un chico que me gusta, se llama Naruto-

Una descarga eléctrica se extiende por mi cuerpo, y un gemido de dolor mezclado con la sorpresa sale de mis labios, y después me tiro al piso, mis manos arden, como si las hubiera metido a un sarten lleno de aceite, y la cabeza da vueltas, como si hubiese leído un texto con poca luz

-¿¡Estás bien!?-

-No, me duele el cuerpo-

-Son descargas de los demonios, no quieren que hagamos algo más que acatar sus órdenes-

-Okey-

Suspiro y sonrió tristemente

-Hey, ustedes, callense-

Una voz monstruosa, rasposa y grave me exalto

-Hai-

Respondimos alucino

-Hora de comer-

Los fuertes agarres se deshacen y el metal se convierte en un liquido demasiado caliente que deja mis manos rojizas

-Vamos levántate, los demonios no son pacientes-

Me levante con dificultad, tenía heridas abiertas, que debían ser curadas con urgencia

-Te llevo, yo pase por lo que tu, y hubiera deseado que me ayudaran-

-Gracias-

Una vez a la cafetería me dedique a observar a los demás, había muchas personas, todos jóvenes, unos parecían perdidos, otros se notaban asustados y los sobrantes tenían un semblante duro

-¿Quienes son ellos?-

-Son chicos como tu, y como yo-

La mire sin entender

-Gente codiciosa, ambiciosa...de un carácter duro, capaz de poder hacer las cosas bien-

-Pero yo no soy a si, no soy buena, ni mala-

-Pues te de veras convertir en una persona mala, sin sentimientos, ni emociones-

Mi labio inferior tembló, esto no podía estar pasando

-Hey tu, deja de hablar con ella-

Uno de los guardias me grito, y ordeno

-¡No!-

Golpee la mesa, y todo mundo dejo de hablar, y yo me puse de pie, dándole la cara a un demonio

Just let me be

(déjame ser)

Who I am

déjame ser

(lo que soy)

-Le acabas de levantar la voz a **tu** autoridad-

-Si ¿y?-

.

-¡Auxilio!-

Estaba de rodillas, amarrada de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con la blusa abierta con varios rasgaduras por toda la parte de la espalda, y en ella se notaban las marcas de los latigazos que recibía. Y con cada latigazo que recibía la impotencia crecía, y las lagrimas corrían a una velocidad increíble

-Para-

Latigazo

-Por-

Latigazo

-Favor-

El ultimo latigazo resonó por todo el patio, y después el sonido vació de un cuerpo, mi cuerpo cayendo sin piedad al piso...

.

Despertó, otra vez, la espalda le ardía, y si seguía a sí, al poco tiempo terminaría moribunda

Los látigos que había recibido por parte de los demonios fueron muy fuertes, hasta el punto de que sintiera que le hubieran roto la espalda, sus muñecas estaban atadas, _otra vez_ , los tobillos lastimados

Respiro, inhalo, y exhalo, cerro los ojos y después los abro con pesadez, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y un gemido cargado de dolor y amargura

 _-Pues te de veras convertir en una persona mala, sin sentimientos, ni emociones-_

Respira profundo, mientras en silencio planeaba algo para poder salir de aquel lugar, el infierno no existía, ¿o si?

El dolor no para, continua, arruinando la poca esperanza que ella guardaba,

 _-El dolor es poder, recuerda lo, la bondad, el amor, el cariño, acaban, nada es eterno-_

Tal vez tenían razón, debía seguir

Vivir o morir

Que te corten o ser tu el cuchillo

Lastimar o ser lastimada, no había de dos. No, solo debías seguir adelante, sin dar ningún rastro de dolor


End file.
